in_starclan_pawsfandomcom-20200215-history
Silentpaw and Splashkit playing
- Silentpaw sneezed, looking out at the cats that turned back from looking what the fire had killed. He was still in the medicine cat den, as his tail was still broken, but the curiosity was killing him. What happened to Rowan's camp? was the forest over or there was still life in there? Splashkit poked his head into the medicine den, dodging the medicine cats as he slunk towards his friend's nest. "Psst, Silentpaw!" - Silentpaw was in a kind of autism when his friend called him, but slowly his ears moved towards the kit. He was focused on looking at the warrior's faces, but he lost interest in matter of seconds and turned to see his friend with a big smile. "Hi!" The gray and white kit clambered into the apprentice's nest, dropping a vole on his paw. "Thought you might be kinda hungry. How's your tail?" - Siletpaw purred slightly for the gentle favor the kit did to him. "Thank you!" He meowed and opened space in his nest for Splashkit to lay. "I't good. It only hurts a bit now." "Uh huh" He said, looking back out of the den at the bustling cats as he laid down. "Everyone's been running around all frantic. That fire was pretty scary" - "Yeah... I wonder how it looks like..." He said before taking a bite from the vole Splashkit got to him. "I heard that two cats died there..." "Yeah, the Stormclan deputy and medicine cat. It's all burnt and dead looking; the leaves are all gone and the trees are black" Splashkit said, tucking his paws under his chest. "It's lucky that the Twolegs put out the fire" - "Yeah... Hey, if you want to, you can also eat from my vole." "Nah, I had a mouse with Darkkit earlier" He lied, looking down at his paws. "Mom's been acting weirder since the fire. More aggressive." - Silentpaw nodded, believing him with no doubt. "... Icefur..." He mumbled, thinking about the scary white, she-cat. "Yeah..." He rested his head on the ground, staring out at the clearing. "Something just feels off... Like something really bad happened somewhere, but I don't feel as upset as I should. Y'know?" - He narrowed his eyes. "I think that something like that happens to me. Iv'e asked my father and he says something like I don't understand... And Feather tells me that it's But I don't get what she tried to tell me." He meowed happily. "Yeah, I think I know that feeling" Splashkit gave his friend a soft smile, then flexed out his claws in a stretch - Silentpaw continued to eat his vole calmly. "Hey, you are almost the seize of an apprentice, right??" "Yeah. We're getting pretty big" He said, looking at his body. He was definitely large, but didn't have the muscle of a apprentice - "Yeah! I already want to see you training!" He smiled at his friend, glad he was so eager. "Me too, but that's up to Whitestar to decide if I'm ready" - "Maybe if you tell Raggedherat he could talk with Whitestar?" "I don't want to push. Besides, Raggedheart has other things to worry about." He said, remembering how the medicine cat's health has been. "I'm alright just waiting till there's a good opportunity" - "Hm... ok" He brushed his cheek against Silentpaw's as a friendly gesture - The apprentice returned him the gesture. "Hey, once you become apprentice, let's train together!" "Of course! We have to; who else is gonna teach me the best hunting places?" He laughed - He laughed a bit. "Yeah! But you know? I want to learn to swim." "Yeah, that's probably something we should learn." Splashkit shuddered, remembering his friend struggling to swim in the river - "Willowcloud told me that Whitestar knows to swim and hunt fish" "We should totally ask him!" Splashkit purred - "Yeah!!" He meowed hapily. "I hope he likes the idea of teaching us!" "I think so. I like Whitestar; he's kinda like my dad" He said - He laughed a bit. "That would mean you are my Uncle." "Hahaha! That'd be really funny!" Splashkit laughed, rolling on his side a bit - Silentpaw looked at the kit roll over. "Could you imagine it??" "Watch your mouth around your uncle, silly nephew!" He teased, puffing up his chest to look larger - Silentpaw crossed his eyes to see his snout, making a funny face. "Uum" He poked Silentpaw's nose. "Just messing with you. No way I'm your real uncle" - He laughed. "Ok, ok!" Splashkit poked his tongue out and sat back up, sniffing the air. "Ugh, it still smells like smoke" - He sniffed around. "Uh... yeah..." He stretched a bit.(editado) He rubbed his eyes with one paw and snuggled closer to Silentpaw. "Hope you start feeling better soon. I miss playing with you. No one else wants to" - Silentpaw nuzzled him a bit. "Well, if you want to, I can go ahead and play with you, I am not an elder not I am as harmed as others!" He meowed joyfull "But you need to keep your tail still, don't you?" He asked worriedly - "I can not move it? It isn't as bad as it looks like" "I just don't want you to hurt yourself. But if you're sure, I guess we could play" - "Yeah, Is not as I will die for having a broken tail?" "Just worried, is all" He said, climbing out of the nest. "If we're going to play we should go while the medicine cats are busy" - "Hmm... Yeah?" He meowed. "Yeah, come on" He said, stalking around the side of the den - The tom stood up and went with the kit. Splashkit poked his head out, made sure all the warrior's were busy, then trotted towards the shade of the nursery - The brown tabby trotted along the smaller tom. "Want to play mossball?" He asked, sitting in the shadow of the den - "Yes!!" He meowed as happy as he usually was. Splashkit smiled and said, "Wait here, I left one under the bramble wall" He said, trotting off to where he stashed it - "Ok!" He replied and sat down, waiting. He saw Wrenscar resting with her four large kits and started to remember when he was there, with Fernheart cuddling him, Adderpaw and Mintpaw. Those were good days... But were a bit bitter, as he lost his brother Skykit... Splashkit came back, the slightly tattered mossball hanging from his jaws - The apprentice smiled and stood back up. "Okay, how do you want to play" He asked, dropping the ball - "Let's not let it fall to the ground!" "Ok" He said, swatting it vertically - Silentpaw stood up, looking at the ball and kicked it up so it wouldn't fall down. Splashkit slapped it back up into the air, beaming from ear to ear - The apprentice giggled a bit and pawed it back to his friend softer than last time. Splashkit reared onto his hind legs so he could slap the mossball with both paws - Silentpaw put his paw in the air to slap it back at Splashkit, but failed and instead it bounced on his head. Splashkit giggled; he always laughed when his friend acted like a kit - Silentpaw sighed, still happy. "You know what? I will try to continue hitting it with my head." "Hey, it seems pretty effective" Splashkit laughed, gripping the mossball in his teeth - "Yeah, let's see how it works out!" "Okay then!" He threw the mossball at Silentpaw again - Silentpaw looked at it and then jumped to hit it, miraculously, he got it right. Splashkit cheered, "Nice one!" (Let's move this to dms) (No, nikki said she would join.) He laughed. "Thanks!" (Oki) He bunched up his hind-legs, wiggled his rear and leaped into the air, smacking the moss ball back down at him - Silentpaw hit the moss ball once more with his head. As both cats plaied, giggled and generally made noise, more kits woke up and looked at them.